


Kryptonite, Variations on a Theme

by Ettraxx1985



Series: Rainbow K Universe [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Character, Mild Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettraxx1985/pseuds/Ettraxx1985
Summary: This is a series of short stories all based upon Kara’s interactions with various forms of Kryptonite.  The theme at play in all of these stories is the Kara Lena relationship. This story does build to SuperCorp, but it begins from there cannon friendship.Not all Characters and Tags apply to chapter 1.





	1. Green K

Chapter 1: Green K

Season 2, Episode 10.5

The latest L-Corp press conference is commencing to deal with rumors surrounding what influence the imprisoned Lillian Luthor may still hold over the company. Once more, Lena is forced to quash these unsubstantiated rumors. She stands before the assembled reporters and minimal civilians as confident and calm as ever, in complete control over her emotions, and over the room. If not for the assembled lighting, she would have spotted the stranger approaching from the shadows. He remains back and positions himself between the crowd and the main exit. As Lena opens the floor to questions, the man calls out, attracting the entire room.

“Yeah, what is the company’s position on terrorist threats?” Without a moment’s hesitation, he draws an alien looking rifle from his jacket and fires upon the assembled crowd. The sound of an explosion fused with an electronic hum overtook them all, as a pulse of emerald energy washed over the crowd. The people closest to the attacker, were knocked back a foot and almost instantly became ill. Those near the front of the crowd were simply dazed and slightly nauseous. The lone attacker fled as soon as he had fired, running to a waiting vehicle. He expected to be pursued by Supergirl, but she was nowhere to be found. He still didn’t get away scot free however, as two blocks away he was spotted by police. His driver attempted to evade the officers, until a team lead by Detective Sawyer and DEO Agent Danvers join the chase.

***

Lena stumbled to the ground from the wave; she quickly stands and recovers her senses. Looking out over the crowd, she witnesses the aftermath of this strange attack. The police present are calling for back up while checking on those closest to the weapon’s discharge. Her security agents are assisting the police, with two crowding around her to make sure she is alright. Jess rushes to Lena’s side asking her how she is, while Lena remains slightly unfocused.

Lena was expecting Kara to have beaten Jess to her side; instead she spots the bespectacled blond lying crumpled on the ground seemingly unconscious. Lena, ignoring her appearance to the assembled reporters, rushes to her friend. Reaching down her right hand grazes Kara’s cheek, while her left arm curves under her waist partially stretching her out. Reaching up to her forehead Kara is burning up. Kara’s eyes soon flutter open, darting around the scene. 

“Kara, don’t worry I’ll have you taken to the best doctors in the city.” Lena spoke once more trying to take control as best she could, with her self control crumbled. She held on to Kara comfortingly, and lightly brushing her hair from her glasses. 

“No, no. I’ll be fine just, take me home.” Kara tried her best to sound as confident as possible, yet her voice barely reached her normal tone. She instinctively grasped as Lena’s hand, holding it firmly. She gazed into Lena’s eyes and thought she saw something new. In order to insure her cooperation, Kara turns on her saddest puppy dog eyes.

“Alright, no hospitals.” Lena’s heart skipped a beat, and she internally cursed herself for feeling that way with her friend’s current condition. However she can’t refuse her friends pleading eyes. 

Scooping up Kara as best she can, Lena is quickly aided by one of her own security. She helps Kara to her car, instructing Jess to make a short statement to the police, arranged for her and Kara to meet with them the following day for official statements. 

***

Kara awoke to the early morning light breaching the skyline. Engulfed in a warm and inviting bed, the sheets are so soft and smooth around her. Her head still pounds and her body still aches. She reaches over toward her nightstand only to find something soft and warm. Kara feels around the foreign object, she pokes and prods, initially assuming it is Alex, sleeping by her side. As she rolls over she looks upon the slumbering young woman, when she sees the truth. She sees Lena, slumped in a chair to the side of the bed, and leaning over the bed asleep. Kara stares at her friend for a long time. 

As she gazes at her beautiful friend, the raven haired business woman begins to stir. Kara clumsily searches for her glasses, and puts them on as Lena fully awakens. As Lena glances upon her friend, and sees her flush and smiling while affixing her thick glasses. Lena once more feels her hear skip a beat, and she forces herself not to dwell on those thoughts. Reaching out for Kara’s face once more, Lena gently brushes her cheek before feeling her forehead. While withdrawing her hand, Lena sighs in relief as Kara’s fever has broken though she still feels too warm. Kara reaches out to hold Lena’s hand, before she can full with draw it.

“Thank you for bringing me here, I just don’t like hospitals. At least, being a patient in one.” She stuttered a bit, and hoped that Lena would think it was due to her being ill.

“Your always welcome. You know you gave me quite the scare. I’ve never seen you looking that sick or weak.” Lena smiled. Kara thinking it more genuine than many of her smiles before. 

“Well I was feeling a little under the weather before your news conference. I just really wanted to be there, for you.” Kara responded while reaching out for Lena’s left hand holding it along with her right.

“By the way I’m pretty sure Alex was about to go storming out with an entire SWAT team when I answered your phone.” Lena gently squeezed Kara’s hands, as she nervously glanced away from Kara’s eyes. “She called a few times, before I answered, I hope you don’t mind. She was very upset at first, but when I explained I was taking you home to make sure you were alright she seemed to calm down. I didn’t exactly tell her it was my home, so she’s probably still mad.”

“Ill, just talk to her later, and explain everything.” Kara responded, finally realizing she is only wearing her underwear and socks, while wrapped up in Lena’s sheets. “Uhmm, Lena, why am I almost naked?”

“To be honest, you started trying to strip on the ride here.” Lena chuckled, looking away from Kara, while absently fixing her hair. “It took a lot of work to get you to keep your underwear on too.” Kara’s face was crimson at this revelation. “Why don’t I make us some breakfast while you get dressed?”

***

“You should have called me you know.” Alex was seemingly grumpier than usual as she scolded Kara from her office at the DEO. “When I showed up at your apartment and you weren’t there I was worried. It took Maggie to calm me down and not call in a search party. ”

“I was barely conscious after it happened; I was barely able to talk Lena out of taking me to a doctor.” Kara replied upon arriving at her own apartment, doggie bag in hand from Lena’s breakfast. “I didn’t expect her to take me home to her place, but it was nice waking up and feeling so safe.” Kara’s mind began to drift, before she refocused on the conversation. “Uhm, so what can you tell me about the terrorist.”

“Well the attacker wasn’t actually a terrorist. He’s a petty criminal who was hired by someone he didn’t know and paid in cash to attack the press conference with the alien weapon.” Alex was looking over the weapon itself as she spoke, mildly twisting side to side in her office chair. “It seems that it was designed to pacify large groups, and in that regard it works perfectly. The problem is it was modified to use Kryptonite as a power source, hence why it worked even on you. I haven’t been able to figure anything out about the parts used to modify it, but it was done with earth tech. “

“It affected me more so from what Lena was telling me. No one else lost consciousness, or slept for almost 12 hours.” As Kara responded, she was once more stripping across her apartment towards the bathroom. “Aside from the dwindling fever and slight weakness, I’m feeling almost perfectly me. I’ll be in to the DEO as soon as I’m done giving a statement to the police. I’m going to shower and then head there.”


	2. Red K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara deals with hidden feelings coming to the surface and a clingy ex, both accelerated by the effects of Red Kryptonte. Lena deals with old emotions coupled with guilt, and fascinating new technology. Two women come together to see what has been right before there eyes for some time.

Chapter 2: Red K

Season 2, Episode 18.5

Lena was busy at work; going through the technical data presented by Rhea was quite daunting and utterly fascinating. At this rate she was going to miss her dinner with Kara. If she had been able to get a hold of her friend directly she would feel better about it. She just hopped that Kara would understand and let her make it up to her later another night. Her thought once more drifted to her friend and how much she has meant to Lena since she came to National City. How many times it seemed that Kara was the only one in the world who trusted her, who believed in her. All the times she was there for her when she needed her the most, only Supergirl comparing to Kara as support, but then comparing Kara to Supergirl was ridiculous.

As she thought of her friend her mind soon drifted to the loss of her former fiancé, it has been only days since he died. Strike that, since she killed him to save Supergirl. Kara had tried to reach out to her after the whole thing was said and done, but she was too raw. She chose to hide away and bottle up her feelings, or drown them in a bottle. She had sacrificed the life of the only man she had ever loved, in order to save Supergirl, and she did so without hesitation. Once more she forced herself to focus on the task before her, and returned to studying the technical data. 

She took a break an hour later, encouraged by Jess to clear her mind. Instead she wound up watching the news report on Supergirl’s latest act of heroics. She had rescued a bus after nearly careening off a bridge. Apparently the driver had suffered from a heart attack behind the wheel. She was almost interviewed by the first news reporter on the scene. A man in uncharacteristically heavy clothing went unnoticed as he fiddled with something behind the heroine all the while. Before Supergirl can answer the fluff questions presented to her, she seemed to shudder and brushed off the interview. All the while Mon-El was standing amidst the crowd, unnoticed by the camera, but not by Supergirl. The reporter continued her recitation of the events, as the camera followed Supergirl flying in to the early evening sky. 

Witnessing the praise of the people for the girl of steel, she can feel a smile crossing her lips. She rationalizes that if she hadn’t acted as she did, all of those people would have died. Her smile cracks and her happiness once more tinged with sadness. It is not enough; she killed someone who once meant so much to her, could she do the same to Kara one day? Lena could once more feel her emotions welling up within her, just the thought of her sacrificing Kara nearly broke her heart. She needed to talk to Kara, even if she wasn’t home yet she would wait for her.

***

Kara reached her apartment and slipped inside with ease, and fast enough to not be spotted. She can’t believe how much she suddenly feels turned on. She was in a hurry to get changed for her dinner with Lena. The idea of dinning with her raven haired friend brought about thoughts of cozy candle light, expensive wine, and fancy restaurants. She smiled, picturing Lena in an expensive suit, biting her lower lip softly while her eyes glare up from her down turned face locking with her own. Those soft shining lips, glimmering eyes... She stopped herself in only her underwear, shaking her head to clear these romantic thoughts. Before she could question the source of such thoughts, she heard a knock at her door. Rushing through her apartment while dressing herself the rest of the way, Kara came to a stop at the front door, the thought of Lena being behind it warming her heart, and making her eyes sparkle. 

Opening the door and looking toward her friends face, Kara instead finds Mon-El dressed for a fancy date himself. He was fiddling with what looked like a jewelry box, as he looked at her with a coarse smile his nerves getting the best of him. She had refused his initial advances due to his lying to her about who he was, and while she almost changed her mind, his impulsive attitude and inability to think of others over her convinced Kara otherwise. At the moment however, all of that was seemingly lost to her. It was as if seeing him for the first time all over again. She was simply seeing him as if any young man and her previously growing arousal were dying off.

“Hi Kara, I’m sorry to just come over like this but I needed to talk to you.” He steps into her apartment without invitation, and continues his rehearsed speech. “I know that you had your reasons for breaking it off with me, but I love you and there is nothing that I can do to change my feelings. I have been racking my brain to find the right way to show you that you feel the same. And I finally found it.”

“Look, Mon-El, I do care for you but I just don’t feel the same way that you do.” Kara responded with mild frustration at his barging in. “Maybe I did once, but not anymore.” She was pretty sure of herself, but she couldn’t really bring too many of the reasons she had cared for him to mind at the moment. “And besides I have something more important to do tonight than to deal with your pity party.”

“I thought that I gave you enough time but obviously you need more convincing.” With that Mon El quickly opened his jewelry box showing off a kryptonian style pendant with a fitted Red stone. “I was able to buy this off of a guy in the Bar, he seemed really excited to get rid of it. I recognized the Kryptonian etchings, and knew it was destiny.”

Seeing the troublesome red rock in the center, Kara became enraged by this act. She speed at Mon-El and struck his chest with her forearm, throwing him back and causing the wind to be knocked out of him. With her free hand she grabbed the lead lined box and squished the box shut in her hand. As her eyes began to glow with the power of her heat vision, she glared at the Daxamite on the floor.

“Red Kryptonite? I break up with you, and you try to poison me? Leave. Now. Never come back here without my express permission.” Kara’s voice was filled with rage and contempt. “You have violated my trust for the last time. I do not love you and I don’t think I ever could.”

“Red Kryptonite?” Mon-El was as shocked as Kara by this revelation. “I swear I didn’t know! I’ll leave, im sorry I never meant to…” Kara’s glare began to grow brighter and Mon-El knew now was the worst time to try and reason with her. He left without another word, promising himself to find the man who sold him the pendant.

***

Lena entered the lobby of Kara’s building having raced here almost forgetting to lock her office. As she calmed herself she saw Kara’s ‘totally not boyfriend” Mike angrily rushing past her and out the doors. Oddly he seemed to be using the stairs rather than the elevator. His rushing exit caused her to once more second guess herself. She stood in the lobby for what felt like an hour performing mental gymnastics. Instead she decided it was best to follow through.

She rode the elevator in silence, the silence barely registering to her as she rode ever higher toward her best friend’s, her only real friend’s, home. She stepped out and toward Kara’s apartment door. Once more she took a deep breath, and steeled her nerves, when she noticed it was partially open. Quickly reaching for her taser, Lena slowly pushed open the door calling out for Kara. 

“Kara? Are you here?” Her taser at the ready her eyes darted all across the apartment until they came to rest on Kara standing near her kitchen with something in her left hand. 

“Lena? I was just getting ready for our dinner.” She turned and the smile on her face was obviously false. “Why the tazer?”

“I passed Mark on the way in your building and he seemed upset, when I got up here the door was ajar, so I feared something was wrong.” Lena replied putting the self defense tool back in her bag. “As for our dinner, I left a message for you saying I would have to cancel, I was swamped with work. I’m here to rescind my cancelation, and to hopefully talk.”

Kara motioned Lena to her couch, and threw the warped box onto her counter. She will have to visit the DEO as soon as Lena leaves. As Kara approached the couch and her friend, she can’t help but feel her earlier warmth return and spread across her body. Why is she feeling so giddy, and why does she want to just snuggle with Lena? She tries her best to push these feelings to the back of her mind.

“What do you need to talk about?” Kara asked sitting next to Lena, Perhaps a little too closely.

“It’s about Jack.” Lena jumped right into the crux of it. “When he died, I told people one story about what happened, but it wasn’t entirely true. I was presented with a situation, I could destroy the Biomax, and kill Jack or I could let the Biomax kill Supergirl. Jack cried out that he wanted to die rather than being what he was, but even before he yelled out. I had already made my decision. I chose to kill the only man who I think I ever loved, for the sake of Supergirl.”

“Lena.” Kara knew all of this having been there to witness, but she knew it took a lot for Lena to confess to Kara. She reached over and held Lena’s hand in between both of hers, feeling the warmth once more spread through her, and absently biting her lip, mirroring the Lena from her dream. “You did the right thing. You know that.”

“I do know that, but I didn’t do it for the right reasons.” Lena lowered her head and her eyes from the gaze of her friend, fearing she would finally turn Kara against her. “I did it because I couldn’t bear to lose Supergirl.”

“What, do you mean?” Kara was honestly taken aback, by this answer, yet her hands never left Lena’s.

“Aside from you, she is the only one who has believed in me almost unwaveringly. And with all the good she has done, and will do for the city, it was the obvious choice.” Lena tried to no avail to retrieve her hand from Kara’s surprisingly steely grip.

“Lena, you did the right thing and for the right reasons.” Kara reached up with one hand, while gently squeezing Lena’s in her other, tilting her friends head up to look her in the eyes. “Jack was killed by the Biomax and Beth before you touched those controls.”

Tears began to well up in Lena’s eyes, from a combination of joy and sadness. She stared deep in to Kara’s eyes and was almost surprised to see the same warmth she always saw, mixing with a hunger she has never seen in Kara before. A glint of hunger that she recognizes from Jack in their most passionate moments together in the past, growing stronger in the blonde’s eyes. She silently gulps as she feels warmth spreading through her chest, and her heart once more skips a beat in close proximity to her closest friend. 

Kara is overcome by a desire she had never known herself to possess directed exclusively toward the gorgeous woman before her. Acting on instinct, without inhibition, and with no thought for anything but her welling desires, Kara leans in and swiftly presses her lips to those of her friend. As the warmth and softness of Lena’s lips press back against Kara’s she leans into her and presses softly against her surprisingly warm and sensuous body. 

***

In a darkly lit room, filled with advanced and alien technology, two men stand in shadows. One is standing over a table fiddling with an assortment of technologies, the other standing by a door, smoking a cigarette. The shorter smoking man pulls a glowing red crystal from his pocket and begins to toss and catch it one handed.

“You do realize that the stone you’re toying with is literally worth more than your life?” Calmly states the man at the table not even bothering to look up from his work. “Did you succeed?”

Catching the stone one last time and pocketing the gem, he answers. “Yeah, I exposed her at the accident site, and I sold the love lorn kid the stolen pendant. Nothing happened at the site, and she has been MIA since.”

“Not the hugely successful test we wanted, but another positive step.” The man once more is unemotional, and focuses upon his work. “It makes two successful tests, in a row. Hopefully the next will be far more positive.” With that the weapon in his hands comes to life with a low hum of energy unleashing a soft grey glow.

***

That night, Kara enters the DEO in possession of the Red K pendant. She is pushing herself and struggling to control herself, requesting that she be imprisoned. She initially refuses to talk to anyone about what happened or how. For a full day she remains in custody informing her friends and work that she was forced to leave town for family business. Following herself imposed imprisonment Kara and Alex begin discussing her latest bout with Red K. Kara retells her encounter with Mon-El, softening what happened and ignoring her conversation with Lena all together.

“I have to go see Lena.” Kara announced as she was trying to race out the door. 

“I get you want to see your friend, but this is a serious situation. This meant that someone out there knows how to create artificial Kryptonite. This is a serious threat, and we need to discuss this. Mon-El told you he got the Red K from a patron at the alien bar, a guy trying really hard to sell it.”

“I know, but I really need to see Lena. It’s important; I didn’t tell you and J’onn everything.” Kara stared at her sister, her eyes pleading with her.

“Ok. I have somewhere to be in a bit anyway. Promise me well talk tonight?” Alex was more worried now than when Kara demanded to be locked up.

***

Kara stood before L-Corp, her heart pounding in her chest. Her mind fighting with her heart, she stands for almost half an hour, until Jess approached her from the lobby. The secretary all smiles as she greets Kara with a cup of coffee. Handing it to Kara, the two stand in silence until Kara finally breaks the silence. She thanks her and praises the coffee, while trying to steel her nerves. 

“It’s just coffee Kara, but thank you for the kind words.” Jess smiles and decides not to wait for Kara. “Do you want to tell me about what happened?”

“I don’t know how much Lena may have told you, but it was not what either of us expected.” Kara begins, and once more her rational mind tries to convince her to leave. “I kissed Lena. And then I had to leave because of an emergency. I’m afraid that she hates me now.”

“She doesn’t hate you Kara.” Responds and unfazed Jess.

Smiling once more, Kara regained her confidence to speak with Lena. That is until an alarm sounds from a block away. Kara and Jess both know what this means, Supergirl will be on the scene soon, so Kara must go to work too. Jess takes the coffee cup from her as she leaves to ‘report’.


	3. Silver k

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the Daxamite Invasion, and the intimate night from last chapter,Kara and Lena must pick up the pieces of their city and them selves, with some unexpected help from Silver Kryptonite.

Chapter 3: Silver K

Season 2, Episode 23

Supergirl and the DEO are sifting through the remains of the Daxamite ships abandoned or destroyed near National City. Kara has been working extra hard as Supergirl trying to avoid Lena and the discussion she and Lena have been continually pushing off. Her best friend and maybe girlfriend was forcefully engaged to her sort of ex boyfriend, amidst an alien invasion of earth which Lena blames herself for. It’s so much easier to just be Supergirl right now, besides Lena is occupied in numerous meeting with the influential business leaders in the city to rebuild following the extensive damage. 

While lost in her thoughts on her love life or lack thereof, she initially misses a stranger sneaking through the area. When the stranger triggers a tower of rubble to crash down and trap his foot however, she immediately takes notice. She floats to him, and with her arms crossing in front of her chest, and clears her throat drawing his attention. He glares at her through his helmet, and draws an energy weapon firing at her with limited success. Kara does feel the heat of the first energy discharge on her leg, and easily avoids the subsequent shots.

With incredible speed she reaches him and with precise strikes she knocks the weapon from his hand and the wind out of him. He struggles and fights against his trapped foot and ultimately draws a second weapon. Sighing, Kara slowly reaches for the gun until he surprises her by turning it on himself. She destroys the weapon before he can fire it, and calls out for other DEO agents. She restrains him until they arrive, and single handedly frees his foot as the agents take him away. 

Walking around once more to survey the sight, suddenly Kara’s knees buckle and she shakes her head as a moment of weakness overcomes her, and rapidly passes. She is then surprised when she hears a familiar voice calling out to her from afar. Scouring the area, she soon spots Lena standing amidst some heavily damaged Daxamite technology. As she suspiciously approaches her friend, Kara feels an overwhelming heat building behind her eyes and she unleashes the full force of her heat vision incinerating the flesh of the woman before her. Lena’s dying shriek of pain echoing throughout the area. 

***

Alex, hearing the disturbing sound of Kara’s screams, races to the source of the massive smoke cloud. Finding Kara on her knees sobbing and cradling an invisible object, she immediately calls for J’onn and a containment team. She catches the glint of a silvery shard of mineral to the side of her as she races to Kara. She tries to reassure her sister and hold her, but Kara forces her sister back in fear and with her eyes held shut tightly. Alex stumbles to the ground next to the glinting crystalline shard. Knowing it must be involved, she uses a containment unit from her waist to collect it while awaiting back up.

“Kara, it’s ok, it’s just me, its Alex.” Returning to Kara’s side, Alex once more tries to hold her sister, being rebuffed by Supergirl.

“Alex, you need to get back, I don’t want to hurt you too.” She once more cradles something unseen almost lovingly. “I killed her, I killed Lena.”

“Kara. There’s nothing there. You’re hallucinating.”

***

“All I’m saying is, if I’m gonna be a part of this, I need something to show for it.” Morgan Edge stood in the board room with his slick suit, and just smirked at Lena. He knew he had a degree of power in this situation and he was going to use every ounce of it. Lena softly stood to face off against him, when Jess her assistant entered the room. She was stopped for a moment, as she stared at the obvious anger between the two.

“Miss Luthor, you have an important call. It’s Miss Danvers.” Interrupted Jess, uncomfortably.

For the first time during these discussions, Lena was caught off guard and her emotionless facade crumbled ever so slightly, for a moment. She caught herself, and once more centered her emotions. “Mr. Edge, why don’t we table this topic for today, and we can come back to it in our next meeting?” Morgan Edge smirked as he and his lawyer left silently, slinking back into the shadows as they left the L-Corp building, with an unearned sense of triumph.

Lena not trusting the room now that Edge had been in it, approached her assistant and asked that the room is thoroughly cleaned. She then withdrew to her office and took the call from Kara. She outwardly smiled the widest smile she has had since before the invasion. Her heart even began to beat faster; she has been both dreading and hoping for this call. 

“Kara, it’s so good to hear from you… Alex? Wait, slow down, what’s going on?”

***

“Thank you for coming Miss Luthor.” Greeted J’onn. “I do apologize for any discomfort you may have experienced on the way in. I am J’onn J’onzz, head of this facility. I want to thank you for coming in to help us.” 

“Alex. Agent Danvers, was a little light on the details, but she said that Supergirl needed my help, so I agreed to help.” Lena remained with her arms crossed and standing in J’onn’s office. “I would however like to know as much as possible about what this is.”

“We are hoping that simple seeing you will snap her out of this, but it’s not a guarantee.” J’onn twists his monitor toward Lena showing her a video of Supergirl in a cell silently screaming and cradling nothing. “Before I let you hear, you have to promise not to judge Supergirl too harshly.”

“With as many times as Supergirl has saved me, and with all of the support she has given me how could I?” Responds Lena reading that there is much more to J’onn’s statement than she can initially gleam. J’onn tuns the audio on and Lena is astounded by the fear and sadness dripping from the words coming from Supergirl.

“Alex, I killed her! I looked at her and I couldn’t hold it back!” Supergirl’s face was slick with tears and sweat. Her voice was ragged from continued screams and bouts of crying. “Everything I had just came shooting from my eyes. I watched as I burned everything from her bones. She died, and I killed her!”

“Kara, you did nothing. It was the Kryptonite. We found it at the site. It’s messing with your head.” Alex responded from outside of the cell. “Remember during the Invasion, Superman was under the influence of it and you had to stop him.”

“Lena’s dead. I killed her, I loved her, and I killed her.” Once more she collapsed in the corner seemingly cradling an invisible object. “It was all my fault, all my fault.”

***

Lena and J’onn enter the holding area slowly; Lena is still piecing things together for herself. She had her random suspicions about Kara. She even once fantasized that Kara was a secret agent, but never could she have assumed that Kara and Supergirl would be the same woman. With J’onn in the lead, they walk up to Alex. Alex is standing back from the cell, her face a wash with concern and fear, gripping her own arms in her frustration. J’onn places a hand on her shoulder, and nods to her. Alex glances back to see Lena, and once more steps toward the cell, this time moving farther to the side so as not to obstruct J’onn.

“Kara. Kara, please look at me.” Alex begins, trying her best to draw Kara from her imagined object. “It’s really important that you look at me.”

“Kara, its J’onn.” He begins, shifting into his Martian form. Kara looks up and between the two. Her eyes bloodshot, her cheeks streamed with tears. “We are here to help you but, you need to look and listen to us.” 

“You can’t help me. I killed her; I loved her and never got the chance to tell her.” She once more cradled the object which only she could see. “I tried to tell her how I feel. Back during the invasion, after we rescued her from Rhea. I tried so hard, but her mother was there, and I so hoped that she and her mother could reconnect, that I chickened out.” The silent tears once more streaming down her face, she looks to Alex. “I did kiss her once. When I was last exposed to red k, she came to my apartment and confessed how she chose to save me. She chose me. I was losing my inhibitions, and I just kissed her. It was amazing. She was amazing. And I killed her.”

Lena’s heart was swelling to hear these words from Kara’s lips. But seeing the condition her love was in, it began once more to shatter. She steps out of J’onn’s literal shadow, and steadily closes in on the cell. “Supergirl, Kara. I’m alive. You’re under the effects of a kryptonite induced hallucination.”

Initially Kara smiles upon seeing Lena, but her eyes quickly stare through her. “No, you can’t be her.” Kara shakes her head and refuses to look upon Lena directly. 

“I remember that kiss well.” Lena is doing everything she can to hold back her own tears.

“We were on your couch; I had just spilled my heart to you. I killed Jack to save you. At least that is how I saw it at the time. You told me, that I wasn’t to blame; you held my hand between both of yours. Your hands were so soft, and yet your grip was like steel. You comforted me telling me Jack had already been killed by Beth and by the Biomax long before I saw him again. Then with such soft and forcefulness you tipped my head up with your hand. I gazed into your eyes and as if in slow motion, you came in and kissed me. I pressed myself back into you and kissed you for all I was worth. I realized later that night that I love you. I was just afraid that I had pushed you too much that night. When I tried to kiss you a second time you ran away, I was afraid you just kissed me to get back at Mike.” 

Kara looked to Lena and for a moment her eyes cleared and she saw only Lena. As if something in her was fighting against her, she once more glared past Lena as if she was merely a phantom. Lena seeing this moment of clarity, Lena redoubles her efforts. “The following morning, I was a wreck. I sat in my office; I couldn’t get any work done at all. I was checking my phone every five minutes. I called you and hung up before you could answer throughout the day. Finally around lunch, I got the message from Alex that you had to leave town unexpectedly due to a family emergency. My heart sank as I assumed that I was the cause of that emergency. I cried thinking I had ruined our friendship.”

Hearing these words cutting through her induced hallucination, Kara once more sees Lena before her. Lena’s soft porcelain skin, her shimmering emerald eyes, her crimson lips turned up in a broken smile. Kara seemingly dropped whatever she believed was in her hands and she openly weeps with joy. “Lena?” Her voice broken rom her screams and ages of crying. “You’re… I didn’t… I love you…” Kara’s eyes flutter shut and she collapses on the cold floor of her cell.

***

Kara awakens sometime in the middle of the night. She is lying in a hospital bed illuminated by soft blue lights. Her eyes dart across the ceiling taking in the darkness around her. She looks toward the source of the blue lights, noticing small blue glowing crystals, dotting the edge of the hospital bed. Slowly she moves her head and looks to the walls of the room. To her right the windows looking out over the slumbering city, toward her feet the window into the hall, and the wall behind her with all the advanced medical monitors. Then, there at her left side asleep in a chair, is Lena, her Lena, head resting against the bed’s railing. She reached out with her left hand and touches Lena’s face softly. 

Lena awakens to the soft stroking against her cheek, jerking up she looks at Kara with reddened eyes, Lena smiles with incredible honesty. Without a single word the two gaze upon one another and unleash their pent up emotions. Months of suppressed or ignored feelings flooding to the surface, both women silently weeping with eyes shining with joy. Lena climbs into the bed along side of Kara, and the two hold each other closely, once more allowing sleep to overcome them, but this time staring into one another’s eyes, the last thing either one seeing is the love in the face of the other. 

***

That morning, Kara and Lena awaken within one another’s arms, each having experienced the most relaxing night sleep of their lives. They sit in the room in near silence, and eat their hospital style breakfasts. Soon after the two are laughing and conversing, now feeling closer to one another and happier than ever before. As the morning drags on and both have places to be, Lena is fiddling with her jacket, when she asks the question that she has been dreading. “Kara, why didn’t you tell me about you being Supergirl?”

Kara’s heart sinks in that moment. “I have been hiding who I truly was since I first came to earth. It has been my default to hide my Kryptonian heritage to protect everyone around me.” Kara responds, honestly and fearfully. “I was afraid that I would put you in danger if you knew. I’ve been forced to tell two people, and they are both gone from my life now. My adopted parents and Alex knew from the start obviously. James knew because he knew Superman from back in Metropolis. J’onn knew from my adopted father. I shared the truth with Winn before Supergirl made her real appearance. I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know how. Then we grew closer together as friends and the longer I waited the harder it became, because I was afraid that you would hate me for lying to you for so long.”

“You don’t need to apologize for that, I understand and I could never hate you.” Responds Lena stepping up close to Kara, and smiling at her love. “And most importantly, I know now and we have each other.” Lena leans in and kisses Kara with all of the passion she can muster, and Kara returns the kiss with equal force and fire.


	4. Purple K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her way to a date with Lena, Kara is distracted by a new enemy. Following the battle however she is acting a little off.

Chapter 4: Purple K

Season 3, Episode 0

Racing through the sky above the streets of National City, Kara is determined in each of her movements. The sunlight bathes the city as not a single cloud can be seen in the sky, Kara would be happier if she was not risking being late for lunch with Lena. She hugs the sides of the buildings, zipping all through downtown. She has a shoulder bag filled with her street cloths as well as the special chocolates she always gets for Lena, whenever she has the time to fly cross country and back. She is only two blocks away, when she hears the first explosion. Adjusting her angle of flight she banks to the left in order to intercept. She hangs her bag in a tree one block south of the flames and screams. 

Approaching the source of the commotion from above, she can hear the Science Police mobilizing, and the local police evacuating citizens. She focuses her eyes upon the source of the destruction, standing nearly seven feet tall, a purple metal clad humanoid figure. The movements it makes are human yet slowed and restricted by the armor, not the mechanical and calculated movements of a machine. She whistles a childhood tune loudly to attract the attention of the violet armor clad villain. 

“Hi, Supergirl here.” She calls out as she slowly descends. “Look Im in a rush to be somewhere really important, so can we just skip the whole prolonged battle and banter part, and just have you give up now?”

In response a distorted laugh can be heard echoing from within the suit, and the weapon systems hum to life before releasing concussive bursts of violet energy. Kara dodges the waves, and rushes the armored criminal. She begins to strike the chest with repeated blows. The chest unleashes a stream of violet energy blasting Kara across the street, and through a parked and already burning jeep. Kara can hear more of the distorted laughter, as well as the beginnings of a monologue. Kara’s eyes roll as she hears more and more of the standard diatribe. Once more Kara, rushes at the mystery man, and as the chest piece flashes with energy, she speeds around the target striking the back piece with a downward hammer punch cracking the outer shell, and twisting the chest upward avoiding damage to more buildings.

The armored villain drops to one knee and the energy discharge sputters to a stop. The villain spins around at fast as it can, once more unleashing the concussive barrage. Kara cries out in pain as the waves cascade over her head. And the low tones of the wave, inaudible to human ears bombard her enhanced senses. Thrown back one more, she stops herself before crashing into a storefront window. Kara uses her heat vision to destroy the central chest piece, and races back to the armored crook. She flips the suit and digs her fingers in to the back piece in mid air. Tearing the damaged casing clean off the armor, Kara is bathed in purple light, as the suit crashes to the ground. 

Strolling over to the armored villain, Supergirl rips the purple crystal heart from the armor and kicks the suit on to its back. As the Science Police surround the two Kara rips the helmet off, revealing a woman with short black hair and a half scared face. Her eyes are filled with rage and fear, and Kara looks down upon her with only sorrow and pity. Handing the police the crystal, Kara excuses herself racing off to collect her things, all the while feeling surprisingly aloof.

***

Rushing through the doors of Noonan’s, Kara stumbles a little as she quickly approaches Lena at their usual booth. She sits, and smiles deeply at Lena, still a bit amazed that she was able to get her to come here the first time, let alone for subsequent dates. Kara’s blond locks obviously mussed, and her sweater on backwards, Lena chuckles and smiles deeply at the blond, she motions toward the bathrooms, and down at Kara’s top. Kara’s face turns a deep red at the realization, and she excuses herself to the women’s room. Quickly returning, Kara hands the chocolates to her girlfriend and kisses her on the forehead gently.

Sitting down across the booth from Lena, Kara apologizes, after drinking her entire glass of ice water. “I’m sorry for being late on the way here, some gal in a purple power armor was trying to wreck up the city.”

“That is some morning, but you should probably talk a little quieter, honey.” Lena was noticing the near bye patrons glancing at the two.

“Oh. Uh right.” Kara responded, beginning a soft giggle in response to her slip up. “Rao you eyes are pretty in the mid day light. They almost glow.” Kara’s eyes seem unfocused and her cheeks are still noticeably flushed.

“Kara, are you alright?” Lena’s face becomes turned up in concern and her hand reaches out for Kara’s.

“Yeah.” Kara’s response is soft and she seems genuinely concerned with Lena’s question. “I feel a little floofy, but good.”

“Floofy? Kara you are sounding drunk.” 

“You know alcohol doesn’t affect me.” Kara replies once more, breaking out in to giggles. “Besides I haven’t had anything to drink but water and coffee all day.” Before Kara can reassure Lena, she slips out of her seat and on to the floor.

“That’s it were going.” Lena was unwilling to continue this conversation in such a public forum.

“Your place or mine?” Smirked Kara, her attempt at seduction undermined by her crumpled form on the floor.

“The DEO. Something is wrong and we need to get to the bottom of this.” Lena’s response was stern, and she warmly held out her hand to Kara.

***

Several hours have passed and Alex has finished all of her tests. Aside from how Kara is acting, there is no evidence of what has caused her drunken behavior. Her blood work is all normal, her body temp is standard, and her body is processing sunlight just as any other day. But her attitude is somewhere between drunk and stoned. She and Lena have been together most of the time and Kara’s condition is seemingly unchanged from when she arrived. Lena’s attitude however is the polar opposite of Kara, serious and concerned, quiet and calculating.

Alex is convinced that the culprit is kryptonite, as a minor spike is radiation, one well within the established margin of error in there system, is registering on Kara’s suit. If so, it would only take a few days at most to clear her system, and in any matter, she is requesting the armor and power source from the battle today be lent to them for study. For the time being though, Kara is in no condition to be left alone, already having inadvertently destroyed several pieces of expensive machinery from a lack of control. Lena takes Kara home for the night, and Alex will visit as soon as she has more information.

***

Kara was practically dragged into Lena’s front door, as she was giggling like a mad woman, while going on and on about the sensation of light dancing across her skin. The giggling Kryptonian had tried repeatedly to fly them to Lena’s home, only to be grounded by the sternest of Lena Luthor’s looks each time. Once within the penthouse apartment, Lena locks the doors and orders dinner, while keeping an eye on everything Kara did. For the most part she simply looked around the apartment as if for the first time, toying with small object and decorations watching the light play with each one in her surprisingly steady hands. Until Kara fumbled with a crystal knick knack, as a joke, laughing at Lena’s face before putting it back on its shelf, and once more stumbling to the floor.

Lena took the opportunity to change into some more comfortable cloths, and upon returning to Kara with coffee in hand, she regretted not taking Kara with her into the bedroom. Kara was standing in the floor to ceiling windows with her arms spread wide and her head leaned backward embracing the setting sun. Kara’s clothing on the other hand, were scattered across the floor trailing back towards where she had fallen on the floor. Her skin almost shimmering in the dying light, and her smile is nearly as wide as Lena had ever seen. Lena placed the cups on her coffee table, and drew a blanket from her couch to drape across the nude Kryptonian.

As Lena finally coaxes Kara to the couch, they sit and await their dinner. Lena turning on a set of overhead red track lights, bathing the room in artificial red sunlight so as to limit the destruction Kara might get up to, in her inebriated state. Lena decides to make use of Kara’s state and steels herself to ask a very important question of her lover. While stroking the blonde’s hair soothingly, Lena bites her lower lip and then goes all in on her question. 

“Kara, why have you always turned down my invitations to move in with me?”

Lacking her usual analytical response, Kara responds with complete honesty. “I’m afraid. I thought about saying yes right away the very first time you asked, but I always thought about what would happen if I was ever tracked back to you.”

“You never have to worry about hurting me. We both know you would never do anything to hurt me, just as I would never do anything to hurt you.” Lena responded, turning Kara’s face toward her own, and looking deeply into her eyes.

Kara leans in and kisses Lena with all of her passion, holding back just enough so as not to hurt her. Lena returns the passion and ferocity, holding herself back only because of Kara’s altered mental state. As they continued to kiss and caress one another, a knock comes at the door. Lena breaks off the kiss and hurries to the door in hopes of Kara not becoming too distracted in the mean time. Receiving the diner delivery, and paying a handsome tip, she quickly closes the door and returns to the couch, removing her hair tie as she sat. Kara likewise has mostly removed her own hair tie, and they began to eat dinner. Over the course of the diner, Kara grows much quieter, and her eyes lose their usual sparkle.

As they sit in near silence, their meal long since complete they cuddle on the couch and Kara having not spoken aside from short responses since diner began. Lena is lightly stroking Kara’s shoulders and the blond leans against her feeling the warmth between them grow. Kara is staring off in to the night sky out the vast windows, as tears begin rolling down her cheeks. With grace and speed, Kara sits up and turns to Lena, her face now streaming with salty tears, and her eyes turning red. Her eyes have filled with fear and sadness, the ferocity of which Lena had never seen within her before.

“I don’t want to lose you too.” Kara’s voice nearly breaking as she unleashes her heart, her deepest pain being laid to bear upon Lena. “I lost my parents. I lost my home, my world. I lost my aunt and uncle practically at my own hands. I lost my adopted father, only for him to return, and then I lost him again. I love you so much; I can’t, I can’t lose you too.”

“You won’t lose me Kara Zor-El.” Replies Lena her own eyes tearing up, she could never know this exact pain, but having lost her own family twice over, she could understand. “I love you with all of my heart, more than I ever believed I could love any one, and I know that you love me just the same, which is more than I ever thought I could be loved by any one. I am yours and you are mine, always and forever.” They hold each other close and silently weep, tears of joy mixed with sorrow. Eventually both fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

***

“Purple kryptonite.” Announces Alex as she places the box of powdered doughnuts on Lena’s coffee table. “It has a much shorter life span than green or red. It was used to power that armor because it has a higher energy output, but that’s because the radioactive elements are decaying at a much faster rate.” 

Kara still uncharacteristically quiet eats her breakfast, all the while smiling at Lena. “So it should wear off in less than three days?”

“Most likely, my best guess is you should be back to normal by noon or so.” Alex responds, growing quieter due to Kara’s less than happy attitude. Kara soon excuses herself to the bathroom.

“Alex, I have something for you.” Lena walks to her stereo and opens a hidden compartment, withdrawing a flash drive. “This contains the blue prints of most of Lex’s anti Superman weapons and armor. At least it’s all of the schematics I have been able to access. I want you to have them in case my mother gains access to any more of his hidden caches.” She hands the flash drive over without a second though.

“Lena, how long have you had this data?”

“I was planning on giving it to Kara to give to you yesterday after lunch.” Lena returns to her seat on her couch, and steadies herself for her following question. “Is your offer to act as a DEO technical advisor still open?”

“Yes, though it was J’onn’s offer not mine.” Replies Alex almost stunned. “Not that I didn’t approve of the idea.”

“I know you and I haven’t always seen eye to eye on things, but we both love Kara. And she is why I want to do this.” Lena once more steels herself. “She has lost so much, and I don’t want her to lose you too. So I want to upgrade your battle gear, and I want to take a look at that purple armor Kara damaged yesterday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Earthling3 for the idea for Purple Kryptonite. I knew I was going to need a few more types beyond what the series has introduced so far. I already had Orange planned, which was also suggested, but the idea of purple struck a chord and it went from there.


	5. Orange K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After joint exposure to an unknown Orange energy, Kara and lena are able to share a very special day together.

Chapter 5: Orange K

Season 3, Episode 7.5

As she ducked down in her car, the sounds of machine gun fire and energy weapon discharge rings out all around Lena Luthor. She has been investigating her hunch that Morgan Edged is in some way tied to an underground criminal group operating in secret all across National City. She was waiting for an informant when she was ambushed by men in combat gear. Knowing what was going on she retreated to her can before they could open fire. Unfortunately they took out her tires and set off an EMP to keep her from escaping or calling for help. Worst of all her newest self defense measure was still not ready, on the bright side though, with all of the sounds of combat, Supergirl will be there shortly.

As if on cue, Kara struck the ground in between the attackers and Lena, causing a shockwave to knock most of them back. With precise strikes and swift actions, Supergirl begins to take out the armed goons. Within moments all but one is on the ground unconscious, and the sirens of the NCPD can be heard rapidly approaching. The last one is pointing his weapon at Supergirl, who attempts to talk him out of his actions. She softens her look, and slowly approaches the man as she begins to speak.

“Look, you don’t have to do this…” 

Before she can finish her sentence however, he turns his weapon to Lena who has stepped out of her car, the window nearest her having been damaged. Without hesitation he pulls the trigger unleashing a beam of vibrant orange energy. With her speed Supergirl races before Lena, using her body to shield her, wrapping her arms around her lover. The energy strikes Kara behind her heart, and she feels an electric sensation flow through her. With this Lena feels the same sensation flow over her body as Kara’s arms encircle her.

Seeing that Lena is unharmed, Kara rushes toward the man seemingly slower than before, and strikes him in the chest destroying his body armor. She wrenches the gun from his hands and, almost breaks it in anger, stopping due to the need for evidence. She awaits the police, lead by Maggie Sawyer, and hands over everything to her requesting that the gun be turned over to the DEO for study once the remaining evidence has been catalogued. Lena offers her statement to the officers; all the while her eyes seem to be focusing on minute details around them.

Once safe and secure in Kara’s arms enroot to Lena’s apartment, Lena begins to hold her head as the ambient sounds of the city have become almost deafening to her ears. Crying out for help and then crying louder due to the self inflicted pain, Kara races them to the DEO. On arrival at the facility, Kara all but breaks through several doors, and practically demands Alex, J’onn, and a medical team. The DEO quickly respond as Lena is beginning to come to terms with her acute hearing, yet her other senses are now peaking, causing her great discomfort and throwing her off balance.

***

“What do you mean she’s registering as Kryptonian?” Asks Kara in bewilderment.

“That’s an over simplification Kara.” Responds J’onn in a calm deep voice. “Alex?”

“Kara, what I’m saying is this, Lena is registering as both human and Kryptonian at the moment.” Alex displays the collected data before the two confused women. “Apparently whatever you were shot with seems to have transferred some of your powers to her, leaving you partially drained, and her with Kryptonian powers, essentially a human kryptonian hybrid.”

“Is this transfer permanent?” Asks Lena, having since come to grips with her enhanced senses due to Kara’s encouragement and teachings. 

“I can’t say for certain.” Alex replies, continuing to look over the assembled data. “It’s possible that you will always have these powers, or you could lose them once the alien energy in your body is depleted. In the mean time, you will have to learn to control your powers, but Kara can help with that.”

“Until you have control, or you have lost these powers, you will need to remain in this facility for your own safety.” Announces J’onn, as he brings the meeting to an end. “If you will excuse me, I have a meeting with president Marsden in a few hours.”

Kara and Lena spend the next few hours attempting to teach Lena control over her now greatly enhanced abilities. Kara uses the experience of having gained her powers as a teenager to help Lena cope with the physical aspects as she had the enhanced senses. Due to Lena’s fast learning the two are successful after only a few failed attempts, and shattered office supplies. Lena and Kara send the hours together laughing and learning. All the while Alex watches over the two, smiling at how much they make each other happy. She withdraws her phone, staring at a picture of Maggie, all the while wondering if she made the right decision.

*** 

“I think now is as good of a time as any for your first flying lesson.” Happily squeaks Kara jumping to her feet, and pulling Lena out of her chair. “You’re going to love it.”

“Kara, I can’t go out flying with you under my own power dressed like myself.” Lena responds, if people see me with super powers and recognize me, it puts both of us at risk, especially if these powers are only temporary.”

Kara looks to Lena putting on her best pouty face, and then smiles practically dancing in the air at her own brilliant idea. “Wait here, I have the best idea.” Kara doesn’t even wait for an answer before racing off at her full speed, accidentally knocking an unsuspecting agent to the floor halfway across the building. After almost five minutes, Kara returns with a rush of air and a sizable box in her hands. “Here!”

Lena opens the box, and pulls out a suit identical to Kara’s yet with inverted colors and a golden ‘S’ emblem on the chest. Included is a blue mask which covers her cheeks eyes and forehead. “Kara, did you just make this?”

“Yep, at first I was going to make you one just like mine but in your exact size, then I thought about using an ‘LL’ emblem. Then I decided it was a gift from me to you so it would have my families crest, because you are so important to me. Plus if people spot you we can just say you’re a Supergirl from another dimension.”

“Kara.” Lena’s words are soft and choked with emotions. With tears of joy trickling down her left cheek, Lena excuses herself to change in to her gift. The outfit hugging her every curve tightly, and almost caressing her upper body, she is convinced that the skirt might be even shorter than Kara’s and the heels of her boots are significantly taller.

“How do I look?” She asks returning to the training room, fists on her hips, doing a slow spin to show off the form fitting Supergirl suit. 

“You look amazing.” Kara is doing everything she can not to drool over the sight before her eyes. She rushes to Lena, and kisses her deeply, not holding back for the very first time, and causing the two to stumble in to the wall, slightly cracking it. 

Lena responds with just as much passion and equal force, rolling Kara against the wall, and further cracking the reinforced material. “That is exactly what I want to hear.” Lena smirks pulling back from Kara and smiling at her as she puts her mask on. “So let’s go flying.”

***

Once more Lena struggles at first, but due to a natural affinity for learning, and Kara’s experience at discovering these powers, she is quickly flying on her own and flying literal circles around Kara. The two fly across the city skyline for hours until the sun begins to rise over the horizon. Kara and Lena both feel the invigorating energy of the sun flow over and into them. Lena realizing that her powers are more complex than just leached from Kara, she can feel a sensation she never before felt from the sun. However the concern that she is no longer entirely human, is lost on her, instead she is looking into the eyes of the woman she loves and experiencing things that she never thought she could share with her. The two soon set out for the DEO building to return and rest for the time, as Lena needed to make some arrangements for the day with both Sam and James. 

***

Around eleven that morning, the two once more are in the office of J’onn J’onzz, and the three are discussing Lena’s current condition. Alex soon enters with the latest batch of tests. Presenting the data to the assembled personnel, she elaborates on the information, mostly for Kara’s benefit. “According to the information, Lena is expending her energy at a rate slightly above Kara, but direct sunlight does seem to revitalize her energies, effectively on par with Kara.”

“So the powers are permanent?” Asks Kara with a mixture of hope and fear.

“My best guess is she will retain them until she depletes them.” Replies Alex, concern tinting her face and voice. “But I think it’s better if she depletes them sooner. As a human her body is not meant for these kind of powers, so there is no telling what long term effects they can be having on her.”

“What do you mean?” Asks Lena her own concerns forced to the surface despite the magical time she has been having along side of Kara.

“What I mean is we could be looking at another Bizaro situation. She was human and made into something like a kryptonian hybrid, and it was vastly detrimental to her mind and personality.” Alex can feel Kara’s heart breaking in that moment, he face telling them all how she feared that outcome. “I know that this situation is different from hers, but we need to study Lena daily to make sure she is not harmed.”

Before anyone else can respond, Alex’s phone interrupts with a text from Maggie. “911”. Looking over the text, she turns on J’onn’s tv, and turns to the news. An unknown alien looking creature is attacking the NCPD Science Police in the streets. The creature is chalk white, with black mangy hair, and dressed like an outer space biker, wielding a hefty hook and chain as he cackles maniacally. The creature kicks a car across the street slamming it in to the police barricade.

With out a second thought, Kara and Lena race out of the office and towards the fight. Alex assembles a team to act as backup. Kara does her best to try and talk Lena out of the fight, but she refuses to let Kara fight alone any more. As long as she has the power to fight by her side, she will do just that. Flying in tandem they swoop in and strike the enraged man beast in the back knocking him through a burning car, and away from assembled officers.

***

Kara flies back to the DEO with Lena in her arms, both exhausted from the prolonged knock down drag out fight. Lena ultimately saving Kara from a potentially crippling blow, by unleashed the full force of her adopted heat vision upon the rampaging alien, forcing him into a retreat to his personal ship. He was wounded but most assuredly not beyond recovery. The problem was in unleashing the full force of her heat vision Lena depleted the remaining energy from Kara stored within her. She nearly passed out at the scene, only for the news crews to swarm her. 

Sticking to Kara’s cover story, Lena introduced herself to them as Kala–El, the Superwoman of an alternate earth. Before the interviews can last too long, Kara grabs Lena’s hands and takes flight, making it appear as though both were flying off together. 

“I’m sorry.” Responded Lena when they were finally alone. “I wanted nothing more than to share the adventure of being ‘super’ with you.”

Kissing her deeply and holding on to her with her entire body, Kara responds with all of her heart. “Are you kidding me? We got to share nearly a day of being super together. I was able to share with you something that I never thought in a million years I could. And more importantly, you saved me yet again Lena Luthor.” Once more Lena and Kara wrap their arms around one another while falling to sleep, and neither can remember ever sleeping so soundly before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may flesh out the battle at a later time, but the fight it self is inconsequential to the relationship, which is my main focus.


	6. Blue K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My variation on Crisis on Earth X. This is a shorter one for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the length of the Crisis on Earth X story I did not include everything in this chapter, but I am thinking of releasing a more complete retelling of it later.

Chapter 6: Blue K

Season 3, Episode 8

Lena stood before her mirror going back and forth between her final two choices of formal dress. Never before in her time with Kara, had she been this nervous. Never before had she met heroes from another dimension, let alone heroes from another dimension who were friends with the woman she loved. It was one thing when she finally earned Alex’s trust, which was no small feat. Not to mention the surprise Lena has been planning for Kara when they returned.

Kara knocks on her and her and Lena’s door, mostly out of force of habit. She also knocks to announce her presence because she knows Lena bought new dresses that morning and she is accompanied by a distraught Alex. Kara’s smile is nearly impossible to wipe from her face, Alex while happy for her kid sister, is depressed over her own romantic troubles. Alex and Maggie have broken up after a fight over their opposing views on children, and now Maggie is on an extended assignment back in Metropolis. Alex is convinced that Maggie choose the assignment just to get away from her. The door opens and Lena’s smile at the sisters almost makes Alex want to vomit.

Once within their apartment, Kara gushes over the new dresses Lena still has laid out on their bed. In the living room, Lena and Alex remain in semi awkward silence. Alex glances around the room. She almost giggles at how Kara and Lena's styles class, though the two are trying to make their things mesh. She soon spots Lena’s secret stereo compartment left open. Lena’s eyes dart to meet the focus of Alex's vision and she moves to her sound system and closes it quickly, concealing something inside. Before Alex can broach the subject, Kara returns and pulls out a pocket sized device. “Is every one ready?” Activating it she generates a bubbling vortex of blue energy right in the living room. 

***

Following the various introductions, Lena finds herself gravitating toward the more scientifically minded members of the ensemble, discussing the Interdimensional Extrapolator with Cisco and Dr. Wells. She is able to relate much of what she learned from the Daxamite devices she has worked with to keep in time with the theories. Soon Lene is entering in to a protracted debate about time travel with Dr. Stein, only to have all three gang up against her and explain about the Waverider.

Kara initially begins conversing with Barry, then joining up with Iris and the bridesmaids to have a day of beautification. Kara revels in the chance to simply be a girl for once, though she is a little sad that Lena chose to go to Star Labs rather than join her, but understands. She Is so lost in thought that she misses the beautician trying to clip her nails and shattering her clippers. 

Alex cordially introduced herself to the various heroes of earth 1, eventually joining Barry and Oliver in getting their tuxes, not wanting to be surrounded by gushing girly girls right now. Instead she is now forced to deal with the gushing of two men. Now Alex wishes she had joined Lena and the scientists. Instead she remains and starts a number of conversations with the two on combat and weapons.

***

That night at the wedding rehearsal, Alex chooses to fall back on her old tried and true coping mechanism to deal with all of the happy couples, shots. Soon she is joined by Sara Lance, and both share in their disdain for the current atmosphere, while sharing in a fondness for their liquor. Not long after, the two are challenged by Mick Rory, to a drinking contest. The women collectively drink Mick under the table over the course of the evening. Lena and Kara meanwhile share many moments of intimacy throughout the evening, often being interrupted while staring longingly in to one another’s eyes. 

Kara is caught alone once by Barry, and he asks her for a special favor during the ceremony, a display of one of her lesser utilized ‘super powers’. While Barry asks Kara for this favor, Lena is approached by Iris. The two discuss the hazards of dating super heroes, and how each has done everything she can to be a part of both of their lives. Lena mentioning to Iris that she was lucky enough to be able to experience what it was like to be a hero alongside of Kara for a day, but her favorites times spent with her are the quiet moments when the rest of the world can be forgotten and it’s just the two of them.

At the height of the night’s festivities, the father of the bride, Joe West volunteers a toast to the couple. He speaks of the love between Barry and Iris, the hardships they have had to face, and the joy and the bright future that they have laid out before them. Most importantly, he speaks of how these two together have taught him to love once again. Through his speech the assembled couples share the sentiments and embrace one another basking in the calm of the evening and the warmth of the one they love. Those who have lost loves share in the joy, yet their hearts are tinged with regret. And outside of the building, Sara and Alex embrace one another in the passion of the evening.

***

Early that morning, Lena is wrapped up in Kara’s arms in her second favorite sleeping position, two feet above the bed itself. She loves when Kara flies in their sleep; she always equates it to sleeping on a cloud. She and Kara both wanted very much to make love that night, but being in the house of Barry’s father in law, and surrounded by others they refrain. Alex and Sara share a passionate night in Sara’s hotel room, getting very little sleep and regretting nothing in the throes of passion. 

In the morning however, Alex expresses mild regret over her impulsive decision, feeling that she was acting out of selfishness, and potentially taking advantage of Sara. She fails to quietly sneak out of the bed, instead falling on her ass, and less than stealthily gathering her cloths. Being blinded by the morning sun, Alex makes her way to the West house and changes for the wedding. Eventually she arrives at the church, only to be scolded by Kara, and confronted by Sara, revealing her night’s activities to her little sister. Lena sits in the chapel on the groom’s side next to Dr. Wells, quietly discussing various technological theorems while awaiting the ceremony.

As the ceremony comes to a start, Kara is standing amongst the band, as Barry stands before the priest, with Oliver and Cisco at his side. The band begins to play, and Kara begins to sing her heart out. All the while as she sings, Kara’s eyes never waver from Lena’s, in this moment she is singing for Barry and Iris, yet to her she is singing only to Lena. Iris glides to the alter arm in arm with her father, her face shining with her love and passion. Barry smiles like a giddy school boy, all the while gazing adoringly upon the face of his soon to be wife.

As the priest begins the ceremony, all eyes in the chapel are upon the loving couple, standing hand in hand and expressing all of their passion before those they care about most in this world and another. The ceremony continues with the assembled guest none the wiser of the approaching danger slowly surrounding the building, and preparing to assault them all. Upon reciting the ‘speak now’ line of the ceremony, the assembled villains enter the chapel and one floating above the crowd incinerates the priest, and draws the ire of all present. 

***

Returning to Lena’s apartment through a new breach, the three women of Earth-38 are each differently affected by their harrowing experiences across Earth’s 1 and X. Kara having witnessed the actions of a dark counterpart to herself, culminating in her doppelgangers own death, is in a somber state, though she tries her best to hide it. Alex having spent time with Sara, and having fought for the lives of Kara and the citizens of Barry’s Central City, is in a far more positive mindset. She is convinced that true happiness is out there waiting for her, whether that includes Maggie or not. Lena bore witness too many atrocities on Earth X, and nearly lost Kara twice. She aided Iris and Felicity numerous times to help save the day, and was even slapped by Kara’s doppelganger due to her and Kara’s relationship.

Alex excuses herself to set out and make a report to J’onn in the event that remnants from Earth X ever attempt to strike out against this earth. Lena and Kara remain in silence for a few moments, until Lena embraces Kara and says, “It’s not your fault.”

“What do you mean?” Kara replies holding Lena close and fighting back her own tears.

“You did everything you could to save her, and she was never you. Her earth was corrupted long before she landed on it.” Reassures Lena, lovingly stroking the blonds back.

“I know, but she was still me.” Replied Kara. “And she hurt you, it almost broke my heart that she did that to you.”

“We both had to suffer through our own tortures on this. But we are both stronger for it.” Lena kisses Kara softly and breaks the embrace. “I have something I want to ask you.” Lena steps across her living room to her sound system.

“Lena is everything alright? Your heart rate is erratic.” Kara’s concern for her love outweighing her own emotions.

“Yes, it’s just that I have something very important to ask you, and while I’m sure I know your answer, I’m still a little afraid to ask.” She removes a small box from the false compartment and slowly returns to Kara; all the while she hides her eyes.

Opening the box, a soft blue light shines forth, and Kara gazes upon a platinum ring with a sizable blue stone at its center. Lena lowers herself to one knee. “Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Cupping her mouth with both hands in shock, Kara gazes upon the ring and upon Lena, with her enhanced vision she can see Kryptonian etchings in the band and the stone itself is obviously Blue Kryptonite. Her cheeks blush, her eyes sparkle, and her mouth turns up in to a massive smile. Kara reaches down to grasp Lena’s hands holding the ring box, she cries out in joy. “Yes, yes. Of course I will. I love you so much Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story i have publicly shared in a few years, and it is basically a second draft. I would appreciate any suggestions and constructive criticisms. I will be posting additional chapters hopefully weekly, as well as updating chapters. Thank you for reading.


End file.
